Many wireless receivers employ timing recovery mechanisms for recovering the timing of received signals. Timing recovery is used, for example, in Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) systems specified in “Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB); Second Generation Framing Structure, Channel Coding and Modulation Systems for Broadcasting, Interactive Services, News Gathering and Other Broadband Satellite Applications,” European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) standard EN 302 307, version 1.1.2, June 2006, which is incorporated herein by reference. An example receiver for receiving DVB signals, which comprises a timing recovery loop, is described in DVB document A122, entitled “Frame Structure Channel Coding and Modulation for a Second Generation Digital Terrestrial Television Broadcasting System (DVB-T2),” June 2008, which is incorporated herein by reference.
An example timing error detector is described by Gardner, in “A BPSK/QPSK timing-error detector for sampled receivers,” IEEE Transactions on Communications, volume COM-34, no. 5, May 1986, which is incorporated herein by reference. Another timing recovery scheme is described by Godard, in “Passband Timing Recovery in an All-Digital Modem Receiver,” IEEE Transactions on Communications, volume COM-26, no. 5, May 1978, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Yet another example of a timing recovery mechanism is described by Moeneclaey and Batsele, in “Carrier-Independent NDA Symbol Synchronization for M-PSK, Operating at Only One Sample per Symbol,” Proceedings of the 1990 IEEE Global Telecommunications Conference (Globecom '90), 1990, pages 594-598, which is incorporated herein by reference.